The present invention is directed toward a stirrer for a hot beverage and more particularly, toward a flavored stirrer which adds a particular flavor to a hot beverage.
Traditionally, hot beverages have been flavored using tea leaves, cocoa powder, coffee beans, or the like which have a particular flavor mixed therewith. The problem with such methods is that the leaves, powder, or beans are usually sold in bulk so that the freshness of the flavor may not be maintained.
Another method for providing flavored tea, cocoa, or coffee is to use a stick which contains a flavorant thereon and is used as a stirrer for the beverage as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,555 to Heonis. The particular flavor of the stick is released into the beverage as it is stirred therein. The problem with this type of stirrer is that the flavored particles may fall off of the stick prior to completely dissolving. As a result, the flavored particles which are released may come off of the stick in lumps, thereby preventing the flavor from being uniformly dispersed throughout the beverage.
Another type of flavoring method, used particularly with coffee, is a spoon covered in chocolate. The spoon is used to stir a cup of coffee, thereby adding flavor to the coffee. The problem with this method is that the chocolate may melt too quickly and thereby release too much of the chocolate into the coffee.
A need exists for a way to flavor a hot beverage which eliminates the drawbacks of the prior art methods discussed above.
The present invention is designed to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a reusable stirrer which adds flavor to a hot beverage in a uniform manner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flavored stirrer which may be custom designed.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a stirrer which includes a carrier and a cartridge. The carrier includes a cap to which is attached an elongated member or wand with barbs or protrusions extending outwardly from the length thereof. The stirrer also includes a cartridge formed from a flavored material. The cartridge is generally in the shape of a cylinder with a hole extending therethrough. The cartridge is placed onto the wand so that the barbs of the wand fit within grooves formed within the hole of the cartridge, thereby retaining the cartridge on the elongated member. The stirrer may now be placed within a cup or mug of a hot beverage. As the stirrer is swirled through the beverage, the flavored cartridge dissolves and flavors to the beverage.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the drawings.